The Curse Of Chance
by juniperlei
Summary: As I looked at the red and white fan something kept bringing me back to it ... then the dam broke and I paled...Right then I realized my days where numbered. I also knew right then I did not want to die. AU SI
1. Reborn

**I ****Don't**** own Naruto . and never will. I got this idea from Only a Moron, Dreaming of Sunshine , and Re Sinheart **** T**** and various other SI storys. **

**The cover picture is called Naruto OC: Uchiha Miku by CookieKrisp I asked her to draw it because I wanted to give my readers a idea of what she looks like and I think it looks adorable :D anyways the link is on my profile check out her other OC pictures and if you read HxH she has written a great OC X KIllua story :D**

It was a stupid way to die in my opinion, I should have paid attention I suppose. Getting hit by a car! A freaking car, I always kidded with my friends saying that would be how I'd die. Then Boom! it happened , again should have paid attention.

I just wish I could have told my family how much I loved them, I wish I could have said bye to my best friend Monique and smack my friend Mileena one more time and tell her not to be so pessimistic, I wish I could have tackled Catlyn after school again when she wasn't looking. I wish... I wish I had one more day.

It was not to be so. No I could feel my soul drifting off, and away from my former life and into a new one.

* * *

Everything was dark, and strangely warm. This overwhelming feeling of safety permeated my body. So I stayed suspended happily until an earthquake hit and I felt myself being turned and twisted and pushed out of the dark and warm place I had lived in for so long.

My seventeen year old mind immediately snapped back into a sensible thought , unlike in the time I was suspended.

Suddenly I started to panic and then everything felt cold, so cold compared to the warmth and then my new blurry eyes saw light for the first time and in my panic I wailed.

* * *

One thing you should know about being a baby is that it is extremely boring. Mostly I just laid around, and whimpered (to prideful to cry but I had to eat) when I was hungry or had pooped myself again. Being a baby really sucks.

At least I had a good family as far as I could tell at least. My mom a very attractive black-haired ,black-eyed women she would coo at me and bounce me up and down a lot which despite myself made me giggle in delight most of the time.

She is also the person who yes, breast-fed me. Now can you imagine having nothing else to eat but the stuff excreted by a woman's breast? It was horrible! And to my horror my Mother refused to have me on a bottle. I would keep my mouth shut and try to resist, but dang it I was so hungry. Babies need lots of food all the time so naturally I had this monster of a belly that always betrayed me when my Mother came around, and despite my mental age, my resistance was futile.

My father on the other hand I didn't see much of he was stern man who would only hold me when I was pushed on him by my mother, when she would go to the store ,clean, take a break etcetera.

It was quite hilarious though when he held me, he would go as stiff as a board and even through his expressionless face I could tell he was at a loss. He would stare wide-eyed at me and I'd giggle at him because seriously seeing such a stern guy freak out was hilarious! Then when my Mom would return he'd quickly hand me back to her.

I think my Mom liked seeing him have a small panic attack in his mind to, because when he would hand me back her eyes would gleam deviously. Man aside from the breastfeeding I think I liked her!

Even though he never wanted to hold me I of course could still tell he cared about me. He would smirk when my Mom made me giggle, his eyes would glow with warmth when my Mom would put me in my crib, he would buy me toys and casually drop them in front of me as he went past, yes my Father was a great guy under all that stone.

Other than my parents I found that I in-fact had quite the extended family, all with black eyes and different shade of brown hair or just black hair. Kinda weird really for me, my last family all had such different features, and another weird thing was they all looked Asian.

It was then I hypothesized that I was in fact living in Japan or China or maybe some other country in Asia like Thailand.

Although something kept nagging me in the back of my mind about this place something told me this place was familiar somehow.

Which confused me because I had never visited an Asian country before, and beside anime I had no contact with Asian anything.

When I wasn't contemplating my family, and my geographical location I concentrating on the tingly feeling in my limbs and well all over my body that increased as days went on.

It started as an ignorable itch, then tingles, then finally a powerful presence that bothered the heck out of me. It felt like I had this constant flow of warm energy throughout my body always moving and shifting, and it wasn't only in me it was in my Mom, my Father, and well everything around me. Like a very persistent mosquito it hummed around me and throughout me.

Like I said really annoying.

I would try to sleep and just when I started to relax I would notice the humming. During the day I could tune it out ,but at night it always bothered me. It reminded me of that stupid heater in my room with that low-pitched buzz. As you know baby's need lots of sleep , so with the buzzing I got much less sleep than the average baby making me a very irritable child to say the least.

I was 1-year-old before I discovered what that energy was, and exactly where I was., who exactly I was.

It had happened when I was studying the symbol that seemed to be prevalent everywhere in my new life and home. As I looked at the red and white fan something kept bringing me back to it. I looked and looked and studied and then the dam broke and I paled. The reason it looked so familiar was because it was from the hit anime Naruto, more importantly it was the sign and symbol of the Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchihas clan, more importantly _Itachi_ Uchihas clan who he _murdered_ . Right then I realized my days are numbered. I also knew right then I did not want to die.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuu

I am Miku Uchiha formerly known as Allison Hill and I don't want to die.

**I thought I'd try my hand at a SI that has been on my mind. Don't worry I vow to not make her Mary Sue and please tell me if she seems Mary Sue I promise I won't bite I can take criticism. Also I need a Beta for this story. Well that's all for now Peace 3 Juni.**


	2. Devious Dates

**I Don't own Naruto blah blah blah!**

Chakra and Playdates

At first I tried to deny it , thinking that maybe it was just a coincidence, then I saw it thing that proved that I was in fact in Naruto.

You see after I figured out where I was and who I was I got to thinking how to prove it to myself. I mean a red and white fan could be the symbol for a different clan in a different universe right? SO I had to be sure.

I thought maybe seeing the Hokage Monument, but then I remembered my Mother never brought me out of the compound, then I thought maybe seeing a ninja headband!

So then I had to think about who was the most likely person to be a ninja who was closest to me, then I remembered. My Dad is hardly around, now that I thought about it he walked silently, and he seemed have an uncanny knack of appearing out of thin air. So I decided I would see!

First I waited til the morning when my father usually got ready and left, then when he was done getting ready I sucked in my pride and started bawling. My Mom quickly went and picked me up, "perfect." I thought.

I then waited til my Father entered the room and started chanting "Toe, Toe" as cutely as possible as I flung my arms out for him to take me from my Mother.

My Mom finally handed me to my father I immediately stopped crying and I tilted my head higher than usual to get a full view of his face, (which was hard on my weak neck I might add). I had to know I just had to be sure and I saw it the dreaded head band. It gleamed in the light taunting me.

My Father stared at me quizzically ,but I was to engrossed in my thoughts.

What was I going to do?

What year was it? How long do I have? Is he even born yet? What about my family I don't want them to die? What about me? I don't want to be killed.

My mind was racing at a speed I didn't know it could achieve.

I could become his friend? No good my family would still die and he killed his Mother I doubt he would hesitate to kill his friend. I kept going through options.

Until I was left with one option I could think of, I would have to become better than Itachi. I would have to better than the best of the best if I wanted to survive. Now one thing about me is I am very lazy with a capital 'L' I don't do what isn't necessary ,and will think of ways around anything that is to boring , or hard. So when I thought of this you can imagine me dreading the very thought.

A daunting task I didn't know if I was up to the challenge. I mean it takes ALOT to get me motivated. So when I decided this I knew I had to commit. I couldn't procrastinate like I would in my past life. I would have to work hard.

I will have to bleed, sweat, break bones over and over, go over my limits, and put myself in harm's way to gain enough power and experience to beat a "genius among geniuses".

With a new resolve that was very foreign to my normally lazy attitude, I began to try figure out this chakra thing, because you know I'm a little over one I cant really do a lot of physical training. So I messed with it.

The first time I tried, I tried to stick myself to my blanket which ended with me having a throbbing hand, a headache, and extremely tired. I wasn't even able to get myself to stick to it! After I promptly fell asleep, disappointed in myself.

You see what I didn't know was the my chakra networks where not fully developed. So the reason I had such a painful reaction was because I was forcing my chakra in a space that wasn't big enough to hold it, and further more I hardly had any chakra to begin with so even the miniscule amount I moved into my had left me with a shortage of chakra in my brain, which caused the headache and fatigue because actively controlling chakra at a young age take lots of energy, dangerous amounts of energy.

Yeah now that I know that I realize what danger I was in at the time, or dying from chakra exhaustion.

I worked on my little project for two weeks before I was finally able to stick to the blanket for 5 seconds. It was hard I had to get just enough chakra ,not too much, and not too little . I never had tried something so hard for me to get, if I was in my last life I would have given up already, but I was determined and I accomplished my goal.

So with my hand throbbing, my head pounding, and my eyes drifting shut. I couldn't help but feel like I accomplished something. Even if it was small.

* * *

It had been three months since my first accomplishment and I could now stick my self to my blanket, the wall, paper, my blocks, my stuffed cat, and well just about anything I had the guts to try it on. Each new texture brought a new problem, it wasn't just learn to stick to one and you stick to all of them. You had to know for each one how much chakra you needed for example if you used to much on the paper it would shred, or burn, it you used to little on the block it would fall after a millisecond, fly off, or not stick at all.

Also I had stared learning some other stuff like my new name is Miku, I don't know what it means but it seems like an alright name. Nice and simple .

I was also finally learning to walk taking my first wobbly steps toward my Mother as she encouraged me. She seemed excited and immediately told my father , who I made pick me up with my cutest face, I just loved seeing him squirm.

I was also starting to finally learn simple words like how to say Mom, Dad, food ,water, you know basic baby words. Let me tell you that even the basic words where hard for me. My brain was already full of English words so it took some major effort on my part.

I had to listen all the time to my parents and try and decipher what they said. I was slow at learning the new language, but my parents never really noticed because I always avoided talking unless I had the right words.

I also started to meet some more members of my clan, the children.

My Mom thought it would be a great idea for me to make some 'friends' and started introducing me to some other babies within the clan, which I despised a great deal.

They where all slobbery, cried to much, and always tried to put my blocks in their mouths which I would push them over for before they got the chance (I always got a scolding afterwords).

I was quite the devious baby, but it they wouldn't be so dang annoying and slobbery, messy, and gross I wouldn't have to be a devil baby! I love my logic.

It was on one of these 'play dates' I found myself in a weird position.

**ONE TWO CHA CHA CHA THREE FOUR CHA CHA CHA LINE LINE LINE LOL**

I stared at the baby in front of me. All I could do was sweat-drop. This is what I was afraid of? The Itachi Uchiha future S class ninja, and murderer of his clan was sucking cutely on his fist as we studied one another.

I had been having nightmares about being killed in my sleep , and here was the cause and he was the most adorable baby in the history of babies. He has the cute chubby face, the bright innocent eyes, and the most adorable giggle, it made even my heart melt!

He reached for my blocks and began to stack them instead of trying to put them in his mouth like the others.

"Man I cant believe I was afraid of this guy" I thought to myself. I knew of course that he wasn't a threat now, but he would grow up to be one. Right then though I wanted to pretend I was superior.

Now how do I know this is Itachi you see because my Mom when she set me in front of him like she had with the other babies she patted him on the head and said Itachi and a bunch of other stuff I didn't understand and she wagged her finger at me (I suppose she was telling me NOT to push him over).

So here I am gawking at possibly the cutest baby ever, as well to put it simply he did baby stuff. He would giggle, smile, gurgle, and by the smell I guess poop. Really freaky!

I guess it made sense I mean he is human so he must acted like a baby at some point, but seriously?

I was wierded out. He continued to stack the blocks and giggled and clapped his hands when he stacked three on top of one another.

'Dammit why does he have to be so dang cute!'I swore to myself. He then proceeded to take my favorite purple block and stick it in his mouth.

So I (as was a habit by now and possibly revenge for the future) promptly knocked down his tower, and with all my strength pushed him over, and as he wailed I grinned in triumph.

**Yeah so Miku is a devil baby LOL. Anyways so as you can tell Miku and Itachi are around the same age with Miku being a few months older! Also I would like to mention how fun it was making this chapter seriously I just love the idea of a baby Itachi anyways R and R please tell me what you think so far! ALSO I STILL NEED A BETA !**


	3. To Be A Protector

**Don't own Naruto BLAH BLAH BLAH **

Chapter 3 To Be A Protector

After I met Itachi my Mom almost immediately stopped with the play-dates, except for a few more that also ended horribly. I think she finally figured out that I didn't do good with children my age.

My Father who I had hardly seen before started being around less and less until I didn't see but once every two weeks or more, and when I did see him he was always ragged, tired, and had more scars.

He also started to become more clingy he now willingly held me, he would sit and talk at me in his monotone voice, and he would sometimes even read me stories. Which I enjoyed my former Mom used to always read to me when I was younger. My heart clenched at the thought, my 'former' Mom. I clenched my fists and pushed it aside.

I knew why of course there was war going on, I could only imagine the stuff he had seen, the close calls he had, and the children just like me he had seen dead out on the battlefield.

My father despite how socially retarded he was, was really a kind, and caring man. Seeing all the dead, starving, and dieing people that are every where during times of war must have really effected him. Also having to cause some of those deaths I think really made him depressed, because sometimes I'd see him staring at his hands ,repeatedly clenching and unclenching them. Until my Mom would notice and call him over to do some menial task to distract him.

My was always worried about my Dad, she seemed to want to help in any way she could, just little things.

She would also worry about him quite often, every time someone knocked she would hesitate before answering the door, I guess hoping that it would not be someone there to tell her my Dad 'Died honorably on the battlefield for the good of Konoha', those where the words every wife, husband, mother, father, and child of a shinobi sad part the sad is that they were told to many people every day.

There was always funerals, always people covered in white sheets, always someone crying, always people in black, you learned to deal with either find some way to deal with it or go crazy.

It is a fact of life here ninja die at young ages, and it happens everyday. That doesn't make it anyless horrible, it is a fact, and dieing in battle for their nation is the most honorable death, but you still felt it.

This was all new to me and really I was terrified. I had never experienced war before, war in last life was always off in some distant place, and I certainly had never really knew anyone close to me involved in a war.I had also never had to go through invasion drills, I never felt that spike of adrenaline when the sirens blared, or when I saw a person who wore different shoes than everyone else before I never would have wondered if that meant they where an intruder.

Never had I been surrounded by such feelings of paranoia, and loss, that permeated the very air around me.I was scared and jumpy most of the time, like every other child.

Though I think it was worse for me I could actually feel when a ninja was close by, the constant traffic of ninja would go unnoticed by most people I was constantly aware of, so I was always cautious, stressed, or jumpy.

I could see how so many strove for peace this was maddening.

Especially for a Uchiha everyday we had to be careful anyone could be kidnapped and experimented on, especially children. Mothers and Fathers kept children close by, hardly anyone brought their kids outside the clan's compound.

Children are the best to experiment on you see our still developing bodies can be so malleable in the hands of enemy, we could also be indoctrinated by the opposing village and be used to start that villages very own 'Uchiha' clan, and it is just a plus children really can't defend themselves.

Everyone was looked at with suspicion, anyone could be an enemy shinobi in disguise, tying to get our secrets, trying to get the children, trying to kill the clan head, trying to kill the whole clan!

I couldn't even convince myself that I had nothing to worry about because the clan still existed after the war, because I didn't know if this was some whacked up alternate universe and completely different form cannon and further more I don't remember there being a Miku Uchiha, of course not many Uchiha were seen ,but still it made me edgy.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, my Mom hesitated like she always did and then reluctantly opened the door. There was a strange man there a blonde man defiantly not a Uchiha.

His eyes where down cast ,and when he saw me staring at him from the floor they looked guilty. He then pulled out a slip of red paper and my Mother froze.

She stopped dead and went pale. Her eyes started to water, and before I knew it as she gripped the paper in a death grip, she began to cry silently.

She looked up pleadingly to the man searching his face to see if it was a misunderstanding.

The man said in a monotone that must have been very hard for him to maintain.

"The honorable Giichi Uchiha son of Raiden and Hanna Uchiha has died honorably in the field of battle protecting Konoha, the circumstances that lead to his death are classified."The man no 'Boy' I now noticed he wasn't any older than seventeen stated.

My Mom gaped at him, and she shook violently.

Then my Mother did the most shocking thing I had ever seen. She punched him straight in the jaw, my loving and kind ,and maybe a little devious Mother punched someone.

She then promptly fell to the ground crying, as the man winced as he rubbed his jaw glanced one last time at us then left.

As I watched all of this happen it sunk in. I knew what the red slip ment I had heard whispers it ment KIA, it didn't mean MIA, it ment full-blown proven killed in action.

"He is dead"? I asked myself in my mind.

No he couldn't be I saw him two days ago alive and well he read me the tale 'Takara The To Slow Shinobi' and promised buy me some new books for us to read _together. _He patted hadmy head and even for the first time kissed my forehead afterwords as he tucked me in. He had breakfast the very next morning with us I saw him eat, and breath, and he was fine!

He was fine I saw that he was! He couldn't be dead! That's what happens to other people not me!

He couldn't be dead, he cant, No, No, NO.

Hes dead Hes dead, Hes dead. My mind kept spinning in circles around the idea. I couldn't stop it so finally I did what a three-year old in this situation would do I cried.

* * *

I was angry, after I cried I was so angry. Angry at this world, and this war.

'Stupid war' I cried in my mind. I didn't have the words to express myself in my new language.

'Why me! Stupid world! WHY ME DAMMIT I WAS DOING GREAT WHERE I WAS! FUCK WHO EVER IS UP THERE' I ranted in my mind as I cried. I felt like I should compose myself, but I'm a child dammit! I'm not seventeen anymore in this world I am only three! I could do what ever I want, and right now I just wanted to cry, cry and be angry.

Anger is what I had always turned to when crying failed. I just need to lash out when I am sad or depressed.

Furthermore I felt as if I had a right to be angry. I didn't understand why I was here, why it had to be _me_ here, why _I _had to come. I was lazy, and carefree now I suddenly had all this stuff pushed on me. Even if it was coincidence I was angry. I finally exploded again in my mind.

'I didn't need to come here! I didn't want this, I didn't want to be doomed to die, I didn't want to be apart of this stupid, stupid world, I was happy being a lazy teenager! Stupid! Stupid!'

I then heard the boy with the red fliers words 'died honorably in the field of battle protecting Konoha ' Konoha I am apart of Konoha he was protecting , me and Mom his 'precious' people. I irrationally lashed out again.

'Why did he have to go and do that? Why did he have to die that idiot! Why did he have to die!' my mind was about to burst, but my mouth and body did instead.

"OTOU-CHAN BAKA!" I screamed and threw myself at the casket. My mother quickly grabbed me and held me back, and pulled me into an embrace as I cried. I fisted the front of her black shirt and let my tears, and snot stain it as I poured out every bit of sorrow and anger.

Her hug tightened and she pulled as close as possible.

"Shhhhh" she cooed as she held me.

"Its alright Miku."She whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair and held me in a tight embrace.

"Not Kaa-chan... Not alright" I murmured into her shirt.

Nothing was alright not now, not the future nothing was 'alright' I wanted to tell her. I couldn't find the words. 'Stupid language' I thought bitterly.

Everyone else kept looking forward, and with blank faces watched on in private grief, shinobi, especially Uchiha shinobi never show emotion.

They all stood in lines, like black statues, as I shook, as the sky darkened and as it began to rain.

R.I.P Giichi Uchiha

* * *

I had to get better I had to be the one to protect and not the protected. He died protecting Mom and me so I would have to protect myself and Mom because who would die protecting me next?

My mind kept telling me to give up to just forget it, but then I thought of my Father, and Mother.I had to try right? I knew me and I knew I would want to give up, but I had to push through right? I steeled my resolve, and made a commitment.

I had to learn to protect myself, I had to learn to protect everyone! Now it wasn't only my goal to survive it was so much more!

I had to do this for my Father, and for my Mother. I had to do it even though it would be hard and I would want to give up I had to keep pushing.

"Kaa-chan"I said as I tugged on her dress.

"Yes Miku what is it"? Asked my mother as she bent down to my level.

I searched for the right words to get my point across. It was so hard trying to put my feelings into this one thing I had to tell her, because if I didn't tell her I might give up.

"I want to be a shinobi" I said firmly.

"Of course you do honey." She said as she patted my head not really putting much weight in what a three-year old said. Noticing this I clenched my fists and searched for words, with my limited vocabulary it was hard but I finally found what I was looking for.

"Kaa-chan I _have_ to be a shinobi" she paused when she saw the fire in my eyes, burning with determination.

Her face contorted in fear. I could tell she wanted me to live the safe life of a civilian, but I couldn't tell her why I didn't have the words, and I couldn't really explain how I knew what would happen in the future. I was her three-year old daughter Miku in her eyes, the last link to her love Giichi. She probably wanted to keep me locked away safe somewhere. Safe from the war, safe from the world of ninja.

A part of me wished it was possible for her to protect me, and everything turn out just fine.

I was just a little girl to her, I couldn't tell her who I was on the inside, I couldn't tell her I wasn't only her little Miku. I would never be able to, I would always be her little girl, no matter what in her eyes, just like every mother.

**Wow want that really depressing :( Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes and what not I'm not so good at that stuff :/ Well I hoped all of you liked it please read and review it is much appreciated. Seriously if you want to flame go ahead just weave some constructive criticism in there OK :3 I mean No one ever hardly ever review whats with that seriously just tell me something! PLEASE REVIEW :) it really helps me get better please please please REVIEW :/**

**Giichi means one rule :*( **

******Raiden means thunder and lightning**

**Hanna means flower**

**fitting for this chapter I think**

**all my OCs have a name behind them that goes with them either personality wise ability wise quirk wise or if i think it would be ironic its what i like to do :P**

**By the way who noticed the reference to another fanfiction :P**


	4. Daydreamer

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own all my original characters. **

**Chapter 4 Sleep and Clan Training **

After I told my Mother I wanted to be a ninja she didn't tell me I couldn't it wasn't her place really, even if I was her daughter, and only link left to her late husband and my father, I was still _Uchiha_ Miku.

Uchiha meaning that I was expected to be a ninja if possible, Uchiha who aren't ninja are scarce.

If you are a Uchiha and not a ninja there could be three reason 1. You don't have the physical capabilities meaning your where born disabled or became impaired 2. You married into the clan or are the step child of a Uchiha and where a civilian to begin with before joining the clan 3. The last reason you weren't able to become a ninja because you failed out of the academy.

The others were excused mostly, but the last was so dishonorable for a Uchiha parents were known to excommunicate children for failing. Not all families did this of course, but enough to be noticed.

Uchiha is not just a name it has a reputation, you have to be the best you can be, that's why there is so many prodigies among the Uchiha.

You show some promise and it is squeezed out of you, they push and push because you are Uchiha you must be the best!

This is why some eyes turned toward me and before I knew it, seriously I must have been in my own world during those first three years because when I started to take notice I saw many eyes on me.

Maybe it was because I was way to perceptive for a child, to observant, or considered my words to often. Whatever it was about me I drew attention sometimes, and even if it was just a little it was enough. They had to make sure that if I had potential that is was properly focused at building on the family name.

I would be trained with the other higher clan children, now what do I mean by higher?

Well my Father having been a half Uchiha and my Mother a non-clan civilian I'm what you would call low in the clan in fact almost as low as you could get, higher would mean your blood is purer with strong Uchiha roots.

This is why it was important they wanted me to train now.

Normally they spent their efforts on the higher clan members children their blood being purer, and more likely to have the Sharingan. They helped the lower children when they joined the academy. It wasn't discrimination its just people are busy, and you wanted the ones most likely to have what the Uchiha are known for with proper training to defend themselves.

I only have about a twenty-five percent chance of having the Sharingan you see, but apparently I acted different enough from other children to be noticed and start training with the higher-ups.

That's how I found myself a month after my father's death in the clans library along with a group of about ten other clan children some younger, and some my age, or slightly older. I watched them fidget and chat with each other as they all started to head to their places in front of our teacher our parents having left a few minutes earlier, my Mom being the one most reluctant to leave.

There where a few other single parents I noticed, either alone because there partner was away or busy, or like my family there was only one parent left.

I pushed the depressing thoughts aside, and sat down and watched as other kids joined the rest of us sitting in our desks in front of the instructor. I saw a shy dark brown-haired girl staring intently at the ground, an arrogant spiky haired boy who stared down at everyone with his nose in the air, and small black-haired boy who was wiping his runny noise on his sleeve (gross!), and then I remembered Itachi was around my age so I searched the faces of the children around me but none matched how I imagined he would look, at this age.

Then it hit me of course he wouldn't train with us he probably had his own private tutors, with a private study, and his Father who no doubt contributed a lot to his training. Itachi is the Uchiha heir of course he wouldn't train with the other clan children.

I scowled that meant I'd have to work three times as hard as the children around or more to catch up. I almost groaned to myself.

This plan was getting harder and harder everyday, I constantly found myself just wanting to sleep forever and forget about it. Giving up and pushing anything that stressed me out to the back of mind was something I was good at in my last life, but I couldn't do that in this world when my problems included all the people I saw everyday. It had me irritable sometimes, depressed, and stressed other times.

I'm just not suited for this sort of stress, and that's why I want to shut down and sleep, maybe I should have been reborn a Nara, that would have been better, maybe they know the value of a good nap when stressed, of course a Nara could probably come up with a better plan than me.

I had never been one with much of a plan, or goals. If I remembered right even Nara Shikamaru had goals they where goals to be completely average, but goals none the less.

I am really pitiful aren't I? Why me? The moody lazy girl, with horrible strategic ability, minimal social skills, and who repressed every worry.

I pushed all my woes to the back of my mind as I fixated on the instructor, he apparently had started talking while I was distracted.

"- the great Uchiha clan. I will not tolerate anyone who does not take these lessons seriously. Today we will start on your reading skills using the book the The Basics of -" and I started to tune him out his voice was so boring to me I couldn't concentrate and my mind wandered about the room focusing on random points every once in a while until I heard snickering, and I felt cold.

My mind focused on the source of cool energy my Sensei's icy glare.

"Well?" he asked.

I didn't know what he was talking about so naturally I replied with a confused "Huh?".

The whole class smothered their laughter in their hands at my confused expression.

The teacher was getting impatient with me "I asked why haven't you turned to page one in your book?".

"Oh uh..."I blushed my face heating up quickly I quickly fumbled with my book flipping past the table of contents to page one.

"I expect you pay attention in the future Miku, ninja need to be constantly aware of their surroundings, and as a Uchiha with such low status within the clan I expected you to be grateful that you are receiving this training so early." he then turned and started to explain some simple Kanji.

I would love to say after the first day I did great, but the first incident was the beginning of a long road with Fumitaka-sensei.

It decreased some slowly over time, but I still had problems focusing sometimes, witch led to me having to actually study at home more than the other kids. This helped me stay slightly above average so Fumitaka couldn't kick me out, but that didn't stop me from having a scolding almost everyday after class.

**The next chapter will be very exciting I and I know that they learn reading in the Academy I figured though that they wouldn't be able to learn hardly anything without learning how to read first obviously. It is also their first day so they wouldn't be learning the clans taijutsu right off the bat. **

**This chapter was mainly to give you some insight to Miku's personality and quirks and some inner working of the clan. I wove some history in there for her parent if you noticed and some war-time depression I hope it was an OK chapter. I hope everything is starting to come together :/ well R and R lol.**

**who recognized the allusion to another fanfiction :P**


	5. Hanako

**I don't own Naruto just my OC's**

**Lieutenant Winter is my new Beta :D so thank you so much Lieutenant Winter!**

**Chapter 5 Hannako**

I swung my feet back and forth as I sat on one of the lower branches of a tree. It wasn't a super large tree, but the elevation was still enjoyable.

Now why was I in a tree? Well, I was hiding from my babysitter who was no doubt looking for me.

I'd always escape from my babysitters while my mom was away working. They weren't ninja, just regular babysitters, and therefore easy to escape from (as if a single parent could have enough money to hire a ninja babysitter). I couldn't help it, my mom was always worried about me. She'd keep me with her at all times except when I was at training or when she had work to do. Like right now.

Which was weird here. My observation is that other mothers and fathers weren't nearly as protective as her. On my outings, I constantly passed by children playing on the street with no parental supervision. My mother, though, was always worried, which was why I felt bad the first few times I ran away. Except I could only stand being coddled for so long, and I couldn't just stay in one spot forever - I might have been lazy, but I also get bored really easily. Adventures are fun, I can't help it, and that's why even though my mother hated it, I had to explore and be free, if just for a little.

"What are you doing?" a voice called from below.

I freaked out and fell out of the tree. Luckily, it wasn't a high enough fall for me to get seriously hurt. I groaned as I pushed myself up and held my head as the world spun. I felt a hand land on my shoulder steadying me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Once I stopped seeing double, I looked at the face in front of me. It looked familiar, but I couldn't place it.

A tic mark formed on my head. I roughly pushed off his hand and stood up myself. "What are you doing scaring me like that?" I started. "God, I could have died! I'm just minding my own business and you scare the shit outta me!" I poked the boy's chest, scolding him. He seemed to just take it.

"I am sorry. I did not realize you would fall out of the tree. If I have harmed you I can escort you to the hospital." he gave me a low bow as he said this.

I stared at him and suddenly felt like I overacted. I wasn't hurt and this boy was strangely polite for someone my physical age so I seriously doubt he had scared me on purpose. I crossed my arms and looked aside, avoiding his face as my guilt set in. "No, I'm fine... Thanks for your concern, I guess." I turned my head back and studied him. "What are you doing out here anyways?" I asked.

"I was wondering the same about you," he coolly deflected my question. Sneaky polite kid then.

"You know, if you don't want to answer my question you can just say so, and if you must know my babysitter is out looking for me and this tree seemed as good of hiding spot as any," I said in a huff. Yeah, again, not the best at plans.

"So you climbed up a tree to escape your babysitter?" he seemed to find the whole situation funny and even though his voice didn't convey humor I could tell he was amused by the slight twitch of his mouth. I've gotten good at reading faces thanks to my father.

Then his next statement made me want to throttle him.

"Pardon me, but don't you think an alternate choice of cover would have better suited such a purpose?"

I balled up my fists. He did not just say what I thought he said.

"Well sorry I am not the best at planning, oh great hiding master!" I said sarcastically. This cheeky brat. I hated it when someone pointed out stuff I failed at so I couldn't take criticism - it was one of my many flaws.

"I am sorry if I offended you, it was only an observation," he said back as he bowed slightly.

God, this guy was always apologizing, so polite, his attitude started to get on my nerves, it made me feel like I was in the wrong. I mean, I was what, twenty one or something mentally and this kid was way more mature than me. I couldn't stand how inferior he made me feel.

"Stop apologizing, it's getting on my nerves!" I suddenly exclaimed.

He stared at me with his eyes slightly wider like he hadn't expected that. Well of course he didn't, he was the picture of polite perfection, there was no reason for me to get so annoyed at him.

He then bowed. "I am sorry for apologizing to much."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. Yup, polite through and through. Seems like it was beaten into him.

"That's what I was... You know what, just forget what I said, I'm outta here," with that I just gave up on him before I just lost it on him again which would just result in me feeling guilty and him apologizing, restarting the whole stupid loop.

As I turned around to leave I walked a few steps, then my heart gave a pang and I realized I couldn't just leave him. It made me feel guilty that he had been polite to me the whole time and I was only rude in return and now I was leaving him alone when he obviously wanted a conversation or he wouldn't have called out to me in the first place.

I groaned and swiftly turned around.

"Well are you coming or not?" I called to him. He stared at me, probably puzzled by my strange mood swings. He seemed to be frozen so I groaned and walked over to him and grabbed his hand and started to drag him along with me. He seemed to be in a daze for some reason, staying silent for ten minutes as he let himself be dragged through the forest.

"Where are we going?" He was confused, and did I hear a little curiosity in there?

I glanced at him and then returned my eyes forward.

"I don't know, places?" was the vague answer I gave to hide the fact that I didn't actually have a plan, though my feet seemed to automatically be leading me to my favorite spot. We soon arrived at a small clearing with a tree in the middle. I pulled him with me over to the tree and plopped myself down.

I leaned up against the tree and closed my eyes, calmly feeling the chakra flowing throughout the area. I felt the boy's stare on me. I studied him. He looked stiff... Well, he was just dragged by a stranger to an unknown area, after said stranger fell from a tree, insulted him multiple times, and then insisted on his company.

Yeah, I could see why he found me weird.

"Well you going to sit down or not? I don't bite, you know." I thought he was annoying with all his apologizing, but I didn't want him to think I didn't like him or something that would just make me feel bad.

When he sat down and the awkward silence started. The wind rustled the leaves, and he just stiffly sat there, the air thick. Finally, I couldn't stand it.

I studied him, looking for something to talk about, and then it hit me. I grinned evilly in my mind.

"Hey, are you a girl or a guy?" seriously this guy did look like a little girl, I envisioned him in a dress instead of his shorts and t-shirt. Yup, definitely girly.

His eyes widened and then his eyebrow twitched. "I assure you I am in fact male," he forced out. Then the clearing fell into silence again, and I started to fidget.

"Hey, you know what type of tree this is?"

He just stared at me. "Well, it's an Ash tree..."

I then prattled on and on about different facts I read about the Ash. How it is identify, the myths behind it and such. All stuff I had read in a book at my house. He just seemed to listen as I started to explain things I had read about. I moved from trees, to bugs, to bird calls, to the grass we were sitting on, all facts I had from my family's book collection.

Thus began our routine for the next month. I would run away from my babysitter, hide, and while engrossed in my thought,s he would show up outta the blue and scare the hell out of me. I think he enjoyed it secretly, even with all his apologizing.

Then we'd go to the tree with me chatting up a storm and him listening, and then we'd just sit - me either talking about random stuff or just relaxing, with him maybe adding an intelligent comment or just staring at me, listening patiently.

I don't know why he always came back every day; Maybe he was lonely or maybe he found me interesting. I wasn't going to complain though, I enjoyed his company and anyone who would patiently listen to my rambling was OK in my book.

Just like that I had made my first friend in this world, and I couldn't be happier. He was kinda weird though, but I'm weird too so who am I to judge?

Then after a month, I realized something: We've never introduced ourselves. I really needed to get people's names before I just started talking to someone. That's how I always ended up going weeks or months of talking to someone and never knowing their name. It had always been a problem of mine.

I knew for a fact that he was an Uchiha because of the symbol on his back, but I had never seen him before, though his face seemed familiar. Really confusing. Being around him, I just kept feeling like I should remember something important.

So after a month I finally remembered to ask him, right before we parted ways I popped my question.

"Um, this is stupid but, um, I just realized I've talked to you for a month and you don't even know my name, or me yours, really." I looked at the ground, embarrassed. Then I looked up into his face, my cheeks feeling as hot as lava.

When I did, he blinked. I think he also just realized that we didn't know each others names.

I stuck out my hand to him "I'm Miku."

He seemed hesitate but grasped my hand. "Nice to know your name Miku-san," and he didn't give me his damn name.

I puffed out my cheeks... this guy.

"You know its common courtesy to give your name also, Mr. Polite." I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry, Miku-san," he bowed.

I started to wonder why he didn't want to tell me his name, then it hit me. Oh-oh, I know... "Your name can't be that embarrassing, maybe it's Hime. Hahaha, Hime." I laughed suddenly at my own joke.

His eyebrow twitched as I continued to name off girly names like Yuki, Hana and Ai.

"Ooh, I know, I know, Hanako," my sides started to hurt as I continued to laugh.

I continued to count off girly names, but I didn't question him on his name. If he wanted to tell me his name he would. I mean, it can't be that bad of name right? Well until then I'll just call him Hanako because seriously, his long hair reminds me of a hippie.

* * *

I stared at the group of mini ninja in front of me. Yeah you know how I said my mom couldn't afford ninja to babysit me? Well apparently, she got a hefty raise.

"Hello Miku-chan, we will be watching you for today!" the brown haired girl of the group said chirped cheerfully as she ruffled my hair.

"Uh... yeah." I've never been good at dealing with more than one person I didn't know. I'm fine with talking to one person who's a stranger at a time, but three? Yeah that's tough.

I studied the whole group. One bubbly light-brown haired girl, a bored green haired boy, and a small black haired kid.

"Oh man, I almost forgot! I'm Akari!" she pointed to herself and grinned, then she moved on to the green haired kid. "That's Wataru!" he glanced at me and gave a slight nod. "And Hazuki!" the weedy kid smiled weakly at me.

I noticed they didn't have any surnames. Must either be a group of orphans put together for the war as cannon fodder, or they just didn't deem it necessary to tell a little kid their last names. I hoped it was the latter. I also noticed they weren't in what I could remember from the show Naruto... I didn't want to think about why they weren't because that would be depressing so I pushed the whole matter to the back of my mind.

"Masahiro-sensei would be here, but he got..." she glanced at me "...sick on our last mission, but I'm sure he would have loved to be here!" the two boys glanced down but the girl kept smiling.

So their sensei got injured? That explained why they were put on babysitter duty...

I Bowed. "I hope your sensei returns to full health soon," I said. I truly did; I hated to think that the sensei they where all worried about would die. I don't like the idea of anyone dying...

Suddenly I felt like an anaconda just wrapped itself around me.

"Aww, your'e so cute Miku-chan," Akari squealed in my ear. I immediately started to plan my escape, because this girl will be the death of me if I don't.

******Look at my new cover picture :D it's called ************Naruto OC: Uchiha Miku by CookieKrisp I asked her to draw Miku and I think it turned out great :D so thats what Miku will look like ok :D also the link is on my profile**

**I forgot to mention that Miku's Name means beautiful crimson color, or beautiful sky or future depending how you spell it, but the way it will be spelled in this story it will mean beautiful crimson**

**lol Well ****t****hat was interesting XD hope you enjoyed the chapter I know I did, and I told you something exciting would happen, lol :D. ****I bet you can already guess who her new friend is.**

**Btw Hanako means flower child lol **

**Akari-means light, brightness**

**Wataru- means navigation**

**Hazuki-means leaf and moon**

**Masahiro- means straightforward**


	6. Training and Names

**I don't own Naruto only my Oc's.**

**Training and Names**

"Faster "I whipped my fist forward as fast as I could hitting the post solidly and felt my hand sting painfully.

"More power feel the strength of your muscles and channel it. Now again!" I panted and concentrated trying to make my blows stronger, my hands throbbed painfully and my mind kept telling me to stop the pain.

"Ignore the pain, let your mind overcome the body, hesitation makes you weak. Do it again!"

I hit the post again and felt my hands spasm and blood dripped down the post, my tiny hand seared with hot pain.

"Pitiful, you still aren't concentrating; pain must be ignored if you can't overcome it you will never be a ninja!"

I felt annoyance rise up in me he made it sound so freaking easy, he has been on the same thing for days, I suddenly felt my mind sharpen as I concentrated all my anger at the post, and hit it. I felt the post dent ever so slightly and her knuckles spurted more rivers of blood soaking even more through the wrapping.

Her instructor smiled ever so slightly "Good Miku maybe there is hope for you, now do that fifty more times."

Suddenly I felt three familiar signatures.

"Sensei! You won't believe what happened on our mission, Wataru got lost again and… Oh! Miku-chan! Training again? Ah! What did you do to your hands! Masahiro-sensei you said you wouldn't make her over do it again!" chirped a cheerful but concerned voice.

"Akari firstly I am not your sensei anymore you are a chunin and I no longer a ninja , secondly you know you are not allowed to discuss your missions with non-ninja, and lastly Miku is training to be a ninja, and she asked me to help, so I am" he leaned on his cane as he said this giving Akari one of his famous looks.

Akari pouted.

"Stop pouting Akari we went through the same thing, and if she wants to get better early then let her " Wataru said as he walked closer rolling his eyes, he then stopped next to the brunette and nodded at Masahiro, and me.

Soon Hazuki appeared panting "S-stop M-oving so f-fast Y-you know I-I'm slower t-than y-you g-guys."

"Sorry Hazuki" Akari apologized.

Wataru snorted and Hazuki glared.

"Hey! Not everyone is a taijutsu specialist Wataru! At least I don't get lost going in a straight line" Hazuki said glaring.

"Whatever Genjutsu geek!" Wataru shot back.

They then started one of their back and forth squabbles. I smiled fondly at their antics.

Masahiro-sensei pinched his nose with his free hand. He then looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I tell you to stop, what did I tell you about distractions?"

"Focus on your goal, but know your surroundings, don't let distractions in, but perceive what is around you at all times, it is a delicate balance that all ninja must learn, a unfocused ninja is a dead ninja, an ignorant ninja is also a dead ninja." I replied, and he nodded at me and motioned for me to continue.

I tightened the wrapping on my hands and focused on the post and started again.

Masahiro-sensei has been training me for a couple of weeks now after Akari, Wataru and Hazuki were assigned to me as babysitters we began a tense relationship, me trying to escape, and them thwarting my every attempt.

I hardly ever got to see Hanako anymore, which put my figuring out who the hell he is at a standstill, plus he was my first friend I feel like I'm neglecting him. Though soon I warmed up to them and finally met their sensei who unfortunately had his leg amputated I never asked much about it, seemed like a sore subject.

I had to basically beg him to train me, he can be very stubborn, but he finally agreed, wish I would have thought about what I was getting into first though, his training is insane worse than the clan training, but I would be lying if I said it doesn't help. I have gotten exponentially better, Masahiro-sensei may not be the best former jounin, but he is a damn good teacher.

"Focus Miku, no daydreaming" my sensei said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I grunted as I punched the post again, and pain seared up my arm.

* * *

I whipped the left over sweat off my brow as I walked down the path heading home. Masahiro-sensei and the others left about an hour ago for some together time, a ninjas life is busy you spend time with friends when you can, with Akari, Wataru, and Hazuki now chuunin and Masahiro now a retired and disabled ninja they spent less and less time together.

I suddenly felt Hanako's chakra and smiled, and took a quick detour.

I reached the training field I felt him in and looked around it searching for him. I couldn't see him I squinted and turned around in circles searching. My chakra sense is not yet good enough to pin point exact locations.

"Miku-san?" someone said right behind me I jumped and punched only to hit air, damn he's fast.

"Damn it Hanako! What the hell are you doing scarring me like that?" I lowered my fist and glared at him.

"Stealth training, sorry if I scarred you Miku-san" his mouth twitched and he then bowed slightly and I rolled my eyes at him. He is always doing that I learned to live with it.

"Training, training, training all you do lately"! I complained seriously the few times I see him its stealth training, kunai training, taijutsu training, etcetera.

He raised his eyebrow at me as if to say your one to talk. Well ok he has a point I train a lot to, but it's for a good reason!

"Oh shut up!" I crossed my arms.

"You got a new clip?" he commented.

I touched the hair clip my Mom gave me, she kept complaining about my hair being in my face, and got me a clip shaped like the Uchiha symbol, it annoyed me at first, but it actually helped so whatever.

"Yeah Mom got it for me."

"Hm I don't think I have ever seen you face so clearly" his eyes twinkled with mirth.

My eyebrow twitched "Well aren't you hilarious". I scowled at him and we continued our banter for a while.

I suddenly looked up to the sky and noted the sun, Shit! I got to get home! Mom had loosened her protective hold on me, but she still expects me home before six.

"Sorry Hanako I gotta go I guess uh.. See you around" I waved goodbye and started to head home, his voice stopped me.

"Miku-san… you once asked my name" I stopped abruptly "I didn't want to tell you because I was selfish and wanted a real friend" what a real friend what is he talking about? "I feared you would be like the others and look at me differently if you knew" he paused and I listened. "But I think I was wrong so" his eyes seemed so hopeful and more childlike then I had ever seen them. He bowed "I am Itachi Uchiha son of Fugaku, and Mikoto Uchiha, , and heir to the great Uchiha clan, nice to meet you Miku-san".

It all made sense it all fell into place how could I have not known? The long hair, the speed, the training, the smarts, and he even had the lines under his eyes! Had I just been subconsciously blocking it out? No please no he can't be! My Hanako? Itachi! He had to be kidding!

"Y-you're kidding? D-don't mess with me Hanako" my voice kept breaking. He straightened his face dead serious and somewhat hurt.

"No" I breathed, and then I ran like the coward I am, and I almost missed the crushed face of Itachi Uchiha, my Hanako, my first friend in this world. I said almost because I didn't, and it only made me feel worse later on.

* * *

I wouldn't see him again until a week later when I felt the most horrible chakra I have ever felt try to strangle me in my sleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while :/ I have been really busy with school I'll be starting college soon, and my computer has been down so yeah well here it is enjoy. Next chapter Kyuubi attack: D This story is picking up well stay tuned! ****Read and review!**

**Oh and I made a new community for OC and crossover stories from all fandoms have any good OC or crossover stories that you think I should add tell me in your review or PM me I swear I don't bite... much hehe**

**This chapter felt sooooo rushed :( **


End file.
